staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 06:10 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Plebania - odc. 1737; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1738; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1739; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 5 Restauracja; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Misiaki s. I - odc. 7/16 - Wiosenny dzień (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Hubert i Hipolit - Telefon, odc. 2 (Telefon); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 To Timmy! - Timmy listonosz, odc. 33 (Timmy the Postman); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca w Koninie - odc. 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rozgadana Farma - Jakie jest pokłosie operacji na nosie?, odc. 11 (The Highs and Lows of a Brand New Nose); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Klan - odc. 2275 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Galeria - odc. 39; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Galeria - odc. 40; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Słonie. Szpieg w stadzie (Elephants: Spy In The Herd) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:John Downer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 6/13 - Terrarysta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Europejski Stadion Kultury 2012 /4/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Czy wiecie, że.... - magazyn popularnonaukowy (Czy wiecie, że...); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 3/21 - Gdzie my - tam granica - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 1 - Spadek - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Cezary Żak, Paweł Królikowski, Grzegorz Wons, Jacek Kawalec, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Klan - odc. 2276 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Marta czuje zapachy, odc. 35 (Martha Smells); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Superpies (Top Dog) - txt. str. 777 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Aaron Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Peter Savard Moore, Francesco Quinn, Carmine Caridi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 1 (Harper's Island, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Jon Turteltaub; wyk.:Elaine Cassidy, Ryan Merriman, Samantha Noble, Gerard Plunkett, Adam Campbell, Cameron Richardson, C.J. Thomason, Victor Zinck, Bill Dow, Cassandra Sawtell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 2 (Harper's Island, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 5 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Stacyjka - odc. 5/13 - Bunt Teresy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Arytmetyka uczuć (Emotional Arithmetic) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Paolo Barzman; wyk.:Susan Sarandon, Max von Sydow, Christopher Plummer, Gabriel Byrne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 40; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 58; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 463 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:05; Pogoda: 9:10; Panorama:10.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 167 (187) Wielkie otwarcie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Familiada - odc. 1963; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 7 / 12 (ep. 7 / 12); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 58 Niania z piekła rodem; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (80); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 894; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Moskwa od świtu do zmierzchu 51'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas, Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (38) WYDARZENIE Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 15/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. 15 Melinda' s First Ghost); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z kabaretem Jurki (62); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Alibi na piątek - Pustynne węże (Sand Serpents) 84'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Jeff Renfroe; wyk.:Michelle Assante, Jason Gedrick, Tamara Hope; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 5/20 (Dirt, ep. You Don’t Know Jack); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 6/20 (Dirt, ep. The Secret Lives of Alter Girls); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Historia Bluesa (1) "Powrót do źródeł" (The Blues (1) "Feel like going home") 79'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003); reż.:Martin Scorsese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Droga do piekła (Hard Ride to Hell) 90'; horror kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Penelope Buitenhuis; wyk.:Laura Mennell, Sebastian Gacki, Miguel Ferrer, Brendan Penny; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Łódź 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 TV LATO - odc. 5 - 6.07.12 - Kielce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:12 Kapitalne możliwości - Kapitalne możliwości 9 28.06.2012; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:27 Podróże z Zofią Suską - Podróże z Zofią Suską 23; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:41 Orlikowa Liga Mistrzów - Orlikowa Liga Mistrzów 3 1.07.2012; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Unijne kolory regionu - Unijne kolory regionu 5.07.2012; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:14 Autofan - Autofan 6.07.2012; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:49 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:56 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Niepełnosprawni - Niepełnosprawni 1 20.06.2012; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:16 Podaj cegłę - Podaj cegłę 26.04.2012; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 TV LATO - odc. 5 - 6.07.12 - Kielce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:49 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:08 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:09 Kronika Wyścigu Solidarności - Kronika Wyścigu Solidarności 6.07.2012; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 SOS dla Ziemi (Invisible Blanket/Global Warming/Cobertor invisiel); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Brazylia (2011); reż.:Guilherme Bokel, Lucia Santanna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:56 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Belfast. Pole karne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:42 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 SOS dla Ziemi (Invisible Blanket/Global Warming/Cobertor invisiel); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Brazylia (2011); reż.:Guilherme Bokel, Lucia Santanna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:56 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Prawdę mówiąc - Jerzy Hoffman - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (82) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (8) - serial animowany 08.30 Pies Huckleberry (25) - serial animowany 08.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (253) - serial komediowy 09.45 Przygody Merlina 2 (23) - serial fantasy 10.45 90210 (10) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta (10) - serial komediowy 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 2 (6) - reality show 13.45 Chirurdzy 5 (88) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (357, 358) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (216) - serial fab.- dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (94) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (387) - serial komediowy 20.00 Szalone wakacje na kółkach - film familijny, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2006 22.05 Anakonda - thriller, USA/Brazylia/ Peru 1997 00.00 Brama Tygrysa i Smoka - film sensacyjny, Hongkong/Chiny 2006 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (38) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (7) - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Na Wspólnej (1503) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Usta Usta 3 (30) - serial komediowy 12.15 Ostry dyżur 6 (8) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Cała prawda (9) - serial kryminalny 14.15 Ukryta prawda (29) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 Detektywi (824) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (840) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (30) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (750) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2002 23.20 Stan zagrożenia - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 02.15 Kuba Wojewódzki (17) - talk-show 03.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.50 Od hitu do świtu (33) - program rozrywkowy TV 4 5.40 V - Max 6.00 Morze miłości 6.45 4music 7.35 Słoneczny patrol 8.25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9.05 TV Market 9.25 Eva Luna 10.25 Zakazane uczucie 11.25 Zakazane uczucie 12.25 4music 13.30 V - Max 14.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15.00 Osaczona 16.00 Słoneczny patrol 16.55 Sekrety dawnych budowli, Egipt, cz. 1 18.00 Selekcja 2009 18.30 Selekcja 2009 19.05 Ryzykanci 20.05 Wzór 21.00 Cyber - żołnierz - film USA, 2008 22.50 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci 23.50 Zakazane przyjemnosci - ilm erotyczny 1.25 Gość Wydarzeń - program publicystyczny 1.35 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 2.25 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny 2.50 4music 3.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 4.55 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.00 Druga strona medalu - talk show 6.30 W roli głównej - Janusz Głowacki, cz. 2 7.00 W roli głównej - Agata Passent 7.35 Teresa - telenowela 8.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.30 Chuck - serial 10.25 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 11.30 Mango Telezakupy 13.05 Pan i pani Bloom - serial 14.05 Sąd rodzinny 15.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 16.05 JAG - W ojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 17.05 Chuck - serial 18.00 Pan i pani Bloom - serial 18.55 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 20.00 Fantom - film przygodowy Australia/USA 1996 22.10 Ucieczka do zwycięstwa - film wojenny, USA 1981 0.25 Ben Stiller show 0.55 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 3.00 Męski Typ 2. Zbigniew Boniek 3.25 Druga strona medalu - talk show 3.55 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.25 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Jan Serce - odc. 4/10* - Pieszczoty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Męczennicy Wileńscy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Magazyn Medyczny - Rak płuca; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O kruku Kraku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:05; Pogoda: 9:10; Panorama:10.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 82 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Mali - orzeszki (19); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Warto kochać - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 1 Mazowsze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 469* Anonim; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (38) Cyganie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Polonia w Komie - Mali - orzeszki (19); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Jan Serce - odc. 4/10* - Pieszczoty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Park Krajobrazowy Dolina Baryczy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 82 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Budowla z domina, odc. 8 (Domino Town); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 478 - Damski bokser; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Paryż - Eiffel (20); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Złodziej 125'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Wiesław Helak; wyk.:Jerzy Obrazcow, Halina Gryglaszewska, Franciszek Pieczka, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak, Robert Lebioda, Teofila Wnęk, Jerzy Turek, Włodzimierz Musiał, Piotr Stefaniak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Cuda i dziwy 6'; film animowany; reż.:Maciej Ćwiek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Budowla z domina, odc. 8 (Domino Town); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 478 - Damski bokser; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Paryż - Eiffel (20); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Złodziej 125'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Wiesław Helak; wyk.:Jerzy Obrazcow, Halina Gryglaszewska, Franciszek Pieczka, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak, Robert Lebioda, Teofila Wnęk, Jerzy Turek, Włodzimierz Musiał, Piotr Stefaniak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6.00 Muzyczny budzik 6.30 Muzyczne życzenia 7.30 Do góry nogami! 8.30 Zorro - serial 9.00 Łowcy skarbów 10.00 Robin Hood 11.00 Medicopter 12.00 Taki jest świat 13.00 Z archiwum policji 13.30 Dyżur 14.00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie 15.00 Zorro 15.30 Egzekutorzy 16.30 Shockwave 17.30 Łowcy skarbów 18.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 19.00 Zwariowane melodie 19.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 20.00 Zlecenie na śmierć 22.00 Goło i wesołe 22.30 Strach się bać! 23.00 Bez litości 1.15 Króliczki Playboya 1.40 Dziewczyny na ekran 2.05 Zobacz to! Polsat 2 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsatem 7.40 Awantura o kasę 8.30 Pierwsza młość 9.15 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.45 Rodzina zastępcza 10.30 Tylko młość 11.30 Awantura o kasę 12.30 Rodzina zastępcza 13.00 Daleko od noszy 2 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich 14.00 Rodzina zastępcza 14.50 Oblicza Ameryki 15.25 Tajemnice Kniei 16.00 Samo życie 16.30 Tylko młość 17.30 Linia Życia 18.00 Wydarzenia 18.20 Pogoda 18.30 Interwencja 19.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.30 Sport 20.35 Pogoda 20.45 Pierwsza młość 21.30 Linia Życia 22.00 Rodzina zastępcza 23.00 Świat według Kiepskich 23.35 Rodzina zastępcza 0.10 Daleko od noszy 2 0.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 1.15 Kobieta Cafe 2.15 Wydarzenia 2.40 Sport 2.45 Pogoda 3.00 Interwencja 3.15 Pierwsza miłość 3:50 Świat według Kiepskich 4.15 Państwo w państwie 4.25 Trudne sprawy 4.40 Halo Hans! 5.10 Pamiętniki z wakacji Tele 5 5.45 Disco Bandżo 7.00 Telezakupy 10.00 Kosmica TV 12.10 Piętno przodków - thriller 13.40 Nieźle kliknięci - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial 15.00 Flash Gordon - serial 15.50 Playlista Tele5 16.00 Miejskie legendy - serial 17.00 Giganci nokautów - serial 17.55 Playlista Tele5 18.05 Flash Gordon - serial 19.05 Miejskie legendy - serial 20.00 Dentysta - thriller 22.00 XIII - serial 23.00 Miasto ludzi - serial, Brazylia 2002 - 2005 23.30 Nieźle kliknięci bez filtra - program rozrywkowy 23.55 Walka o seks - serial 1.10 Walka o seks - serial 2.10 Nocny patrol Eurosport 8.35 Snooker MŚ na sześciu czerwonych, Tajlandia 10.00 Snooker MŚ na sześciu czerwonych, Tajlandia 12.00 Watts 12.30 CrossFit. The Box 12.45 Igrzyska Olimpijskie. Razem do Londynu 13.00 Kolarstwo. Tour de France 14.00 Kolarstwo. Tour de France 17.30 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Europy U - 19, Estonia Francja - Chorwacja 19.00 Płka nożna. Mistrzostwa Europy U - 19, Estonia Portugalia - Hiszpania 21.00 Boks Turniej Bigger's Better 23.00 Rajdy Samochodowe. Intercontinental Rally Challenge, San Marino 23.30 Strongman. Liga Mistrzów, Serbia 0.30 Kolarstwo. Tour de France TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Chwytaj dzień 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Popcorn 11.30 Jedz i bądź sexy 12.00 Na straży prawa 12.30 W świecie nauki 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Chwytaj dzień 15.10 Schlesien journal 15.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 15.55 Popcorn 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Katastrofy w przestworzach 17.30 Rytm regionu 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Na straży prawa 20.55 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 21.25 Katastrofy w przestworzach 22.25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 23.00 Film erotyczny TV Kęty HD 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 02.00 Radny bez cenzury 02.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 03.00 Sport 04.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 05.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 06.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 07.00 Newsflash, muzyka 08.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 10.00 Radny bez cenzury 10.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 11.00 Sport 12.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 13.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 14.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 15.00 Newsflash, muzyka 16.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 18.00 Radny bez cenzury 18.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 19.00 Sport 20.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 21.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 22.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 23.00 Newsflash, muzyka 24.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza